Cowgirl
by BalderasTw
Summary: Sus sentimientos hacia ella son fuertes y sinceros, los de ella hacia el, inciertos, pero... ¿Podrá el mantenerlo así cuando se enfrente a situaciones que los alejen? Cuando llegue alguien que pueda interponerse entre ellos ¿Se mantendrá firme, o tomara una decisión que cambiará todo?
1. Prologue

Desperté, sentía el cuerpo pesado y los párpados como si estuvieran pegados, ¿Cuánto había dormido? El sol ya se notaba pegando directamente en mi ventana, eso significaba que había pasado el mediodía, mire mi celular y efectivamente la mitad del día había pasado hace ya tres horas, mi clase en la universidad comenzaba tan solo en 30 minutos y aún tenía que comer algo, moría de hambre, encontré un poco de carne que había sobrado del día anterior y lo devoré en 5 minutos, tomé una ducha y me vestí para irme a la universidad, solo me quedaban 10 minutos para llegar a tiempo a clase y el trayecto me llevaría al menos 25 minutos, así que salí despreocupado de mi casa, me puse mis audífonos y elegí la canción que estuve escuchando todo el día anterior, la canción que ella me había mostrado.

Llegué a la parada del bus y espere 5 minutos, el conductor hizo poco tiempo hasta el lugar donde tenía que bajarme, camine otros diez minutos y llegué, entre al salón de clases y el profesor me saludo con un tono burlón diciendo.

\- Buenas noches señor, se le pegaron las sábanas -

\- Tuve que pedirle permiso a Morfeo para venir - dije siguiendo su mal chiste y forzando una cara alegre.

Me senté junto a ella, no se había dado cuanta que había llegado, estaba concentrada mirando su teléfono y con los audífonos puestos. Comencé a saludar a todos, el profesor solo estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón y nadie ponía atención, yo miraba y copiaba en mi libreta lo que estaba escribiendo. Últimamente me sentía raro, no sonreía tanto y siempre estaba un poco aburrido y antipático, hacía poco que había renunciado a mi trabajo, mis padres habían ido a vivir a otro estado y a mi hermana la mandaron a estudiar en Europa, había conseguido una beca en una buena escuela y funcionaba como internado, aunque solo tiene 15 años es muy inteligente, y no le ha costado adaptarse a la vida sin nadie con ella, a diferencia de mi, tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que me sentía así, tenía 2 meses que mi hermana había tomado su vuelo, y solo un mes que mis padres se habían mudado, había renunciado a mi trabajo hace solo dos semanas, me había costado adaptarme a vivir solo en un departamento, no tenía muchas cosas así que estaba casi vacío y...

-Oye, ¿No piensas saludarme?-

Me sacó de mis pensamientos de golpe

-Eh... ¿Que?... Ah si, hola, ¿Cómo estás? No quise interrumpirte cuando estabas con tu teléfono, pensé que estaría viendo algo importante.-

No saludamos con un beso en la mejilla, y de pronto yo estaba sonriendo, como si nada me preocupara, había olvidado todo lo que estaba pensando hace solo unos segundos, le pregunté sobre su fin de semana, y solo la miré mientras me contaba todo lo que había hecho, hablaba sobre un viaje que hizo con su familia, reía con sus chistes y contestaba solo con afirmaciones y reacciones de sorpresa cuando me decía algo que había sucedido durante su viaje, me encantaba escucharla hablar, mirarla mientras contaba sus historias, me gustaba mucho, sin darme cuenta sonreía cuando estaba con ella, buscaba estar a su lado cuando podía, y la acompañaba siempre cuando terminaban las clases. No sabía si estaba enamorado de ella, pero si que me gustaba mucho, y tenía que decírselo, y pronto, sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo.


	2. Capitulo 1: Cambios

Capítulo 1

Era tarde en la noche, llovía, podía escuchar las gotas golpeando la ventana, ya habían pasado más de dos horas y no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba agotado, había sido un día pésimo y desgastante en el trabajo, aunque mi cuerpo pedía descanso no lograba quedarme dormido, mi cabeza tenia demasiadas cosas rondando y a la vez estaba perdida en un blanco intermitente pero profundo.

Harto de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, me levante y fui directamente a mi escritorio para encender la PC e intentar terminar el trabajo escolar, aún tenía más de un mes para entregarlo pero era mejor adelantar lo que pudiera, estuve un rato leyendo y escribiendo, mis ojos se sentían cada vez más pesados y me costaba trabajo mantener la vista enfocada, termine por esa noche, apague la máquina y regrese a la cama, tome mi celular y mire los mensajes que no había leído al llegar del trabajo, varios eran del mismo y otros eran de la escuela, mi amigos me preguntaban la tarea y si había terminado alguno de los proyectos pendientes, mire algunos de los estados que habían publicado, vi una foto de una amiga de la escuela, hacía ya casi tres años que nos conocimos en la escuela, era divertida, linda, extrovertida y siempre estaba sonriendo, una chica que estaba dispuesta a escucharte y ayudarte siempre, su nombre era Moon, delgada, de piel morena y cabello largo, cejas delgadas, una nariz pequeña y mentón fino, una chica muy bonita, no estaba seguro de hace cuánto me gustaba pero sabía que me gustaba demasiado, hacía mucho que quería decírselo pero siempre evadía las oportunidades y buscaba la manera de no hacerlo, tenía miedo de que ella me tomara por un loco, no me creyera o solo no le importara, además, me gustaba verla, solo mirarla mientras estábamos en clase y ella escribía o ponía atención a los profesores, era como admirar un cuerpo celeste en un hermoso cielo estrellado, volví a mirar su foto y sonreí, el sueño me venció mientras lo hacía.

Desperté a mitad de la mañana, era mi día de descanso en el trabajo pero aun tenia algunos pendientes que debía revisar y tenía que ir a ponerlos en orden, me costó trabajo levantarme, tome un baño, me vestí y fui al trabajo, ese mismo día nos presentarían a un nuevo gerente, llegue y salude a todos mientras ellos realizaban sus tareas, al entrar a la sala de empleados vi un hombre algo regordete, de lentes y un poco alto, parecía estar enojado, imagine que sería el nuevo gerente.

— Buenos días — me dijo en un tono muy seco

— Buenos días — conteste mientras entraba a la zona de los lockers para guardar mis cosas, entre al vestidor a cambiarme y al salir estaba la subgerente hablando con el hombre.

— Oye, ven, te presento, él es el nuevo gerente a partir de hoy, cualquier instrucción que él te dé, intenta hacerlo lo mejor que puedas por favor —

— Un gusto joven, Cesar — su tono aun sonaba un poco seco y forzado

— Mucho gusto, Gray — extendí mi mano para saludarlo y él lo hizo también, su apretón fue corto, sin fuerza y retiro la mano sin sacudirla, desde ese momento supe que no me agradaba.

— Por cierto que haces aquí, Gray, ¿no te habíamos puesto tu descanso hoy? —

— Si, solo que ayer no pude terminar algunas cosas y decidí venir hoy para evitar que se acumularan para mañana —

— ¿No le alcanza el tiempo para terminar todas sus tareas en su turno? — dijo el gerente, mirándome de una forma reprobatoria y un tono de reproche, al perecer yo tampoco le había agradado.

— Bueno, el día de ayer se juntaron varias cosas, y tuve que salir temprano por asuntos de la universidad —

— Ah, estudia, ¿Qué carrera? —

— Turismo —

— ¿No cree que es una rama que no sirve para nada?, las personas ya prefieren usar sus smartphones, estar en casa y el entretenimiento fácil y rápido, en eso si deberían de poner recursos para crear más —

— Quizá, pero eso no es algo que me interese — conteste cortante y preferí despedirme e irme argumentando que debía atender los pendientes o no acabaría tampoco ese día.

Pase las siguientes horas enojado por lo que había dicho, no solo no me gustaba su actitud, también había desprestigiado mis intereses profesionales, en definitiva no quería tratar con el mientras pudiera.

Termine mis tareas mucho más rápido de lo que había pensado, tal vez por el hecho de que lo hice enojado y rápido para no tener que volver a tratar con el gerente ese día, había tenido suficiente con la conversación de la mañana, salí del trabajo y me fui directamente a la universidad, afortunadamente estaba cerca.

Llegue al salón de clases y me senté, había sido el primero en llegar, normal, aún faltaban 20 minutos para iniciar la clase, estuve sentado un rato jugando con mi teléfono, ahora solo faltaban 5 minutos para la clase, ya habían llegado un par de compañeros más, decidí salir por algo de beber a la cafetería. Cuando regrese ya habían llegado todas mis amigas, Jini, una chica de lentes, morena de cabello lacio y delgada, Ali, una chica de tez blanca, cabello chino y delgada, ellas dos eran mis mejores amigas, durante toda la universidad me había sentado con ellas, también estaba Moon y Cat, su mejor amiga, una chica de cabello corto lacio, delgada y que también usaba lentes al igual que Jini y yo.

— Hola niñas, ¿Cómo están? — salude a todas mientras iba entrando al salón

— ¡Bien! — contestaron todas al unísono.

Me senté junto a Moon y Cat, detrás de Jini y Ali, desde hacía unos meses me sentaba junto a Moon, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo platicando con ellas cuatro

— Oigan, ¿Se enteraron que harán un concurso para elegir algunos equipos que se vayan de intercambio el siguiente año de carrera con todo pagado y beca? Turismo compite contra administración y diseño gráfico, los países son de Asia, puedes ser China, Japón o Corea

— ¡Uy sí! Yo quiero ir a Corea — Dijeron al mismo tiempo Jini y Ali

— ¿En qué consiste el concurso? — pregunte

— Tiene que hacerse un álbum de fotos sobre lugares u objetos importantes de nuestro país, que podamos compartirlo en el intercambio para que ellos conozcan nuestra cultura. ¿Qué les parece, competimos? Los equipos pueden ser de entr participantes, y aquí ya estamos 5, sería perfecto poder ir todos juntos de intercambio —

— A mí me parece una buena idea – Dijo Moon y yo apoye la idea, al igual que las otra dos —

— ¿Y si ganáramos, que país elegiríamos para irnos? — Pregunto Ali emocionada — Porque yo elegiría… —

— Corea — Contestamos todos al mismo tiempo —

— Sabemos cuál elegirías sin dudarlo — le dije mientras me reía — Seguramente yo elegiría Japón — Todas se me quedaron viendo de una manera desaprobatoria.

— No, ninguna de nosotras quiere ir a Japón, así que por falta de votos queda eliminado — dijo Jini riéndose.

— Ali y yo queremos Corea, Cat y Moon quieren ir a China, ¿Qué les parece si lo dejamos a la suerte? Lancemos una moneda al aire, si sale cruz, Corea, si sale sol, China — Saco rápidamente una moneda, la lanzo y la atrapo, abrió rápidamente las manos.

— ¡Cruz! Gano Corea —

Jini y Ali festejaron mientras que Cat y Moon hacían muecas y decían que era un fraude, y alegaban un recuento de votos y revisión de la moneda, yo solo podía reír mientras las miraba discutir si en un lugar era mejor que en el otro, o si nos gastaríamos más en un país que en otro. Terminaron convenciendo con Corea cuando mencionaron todos los productos de maquillaje que podían conseguir, las mascarillas, y otros productos para el cuidado de la piel que podían conseguir en ese lugar

— *Mujeres* — pensé

— Oigan, ¿No creen que en vez de estar eligiendo a donde nos vamos y que productos podrán comprar allá, sería mejor decidir qué haremos para ganar el concurso? — les dije mientras estaban hablando sobre el color de piel de las mujeres coreanas, tema que les preocupa bastante a Jini y Moon, pues ellas eran las más morenas de nosotros

— ¡Hey! No arruines la diversión Gray — Moon había usado un todo rudo que no había sido muy rudo, y termino siendo solo tierno

— Está bien, está bien, lo siento —

— Tengo una idea, y nos servirá bien —

Sin darnos cuenta el profesor llego, tomo asistencia y comenzó la clase, estuve aburrido casi todo el día y pensaba en cuál sería la mejor manera de ganar ese concurso.

Las clases terminaron y salimos sin ganas de hacer nada, mire mi reloj y vi la fecha junto a la hora, había olvidado que ese mismo día salía el vuelo de mi hermana hacia Europa, iba a dejar de verla por mucho tiempo, se iría a estudiar la preparatoria, tres largos años que estaría fuera del país, además, solo unos días después de haberme avisado que mi hermana se iría, mis padres decidieron comprar una casa en otro estado, y que sería bueno irse a vivir para allá, se irían solo un mes después que mi hermana y yo me quedaría en el departamento en donde habíamos estado viviendo los últimos 5 años.

— Niñas, tengo que irme, el vuelo de mi hermana sale en dos horas y quiero ir a despedirla —

— Claro, deséale un buen viaje de nuestra parte —

— Dile que tenga cuidado con los Europeos, esos tipos están locos —

— Que no se distraiga y termine sus estudios sin problemas —

— Dile que la extrañaremos mucho, y que no

— Muchas gracias, yo le diré que la saludaron y que se preocupan por ella — me despedí de todas y salí corriendo para llegar al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegue mis papás ya estaban ahí acompañándola, estaba a punto de entrar a su vuelo, al verme empezó a llorar y fui corriendo a abrazarme.

— Adiós tonto, te voy a extrañar muchísimo —

— Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, y ya no llores que vas a hacer que yo llore también —

— Tienes que mandarme mensaje todos los días, no te olvides de tu pequeña hermana indefensa —

— No seas dramática, por cierto, Jini, Ali, Cat y Moon dicen que te desean un excelente viaje, que te cuides mucho y que te extrañaran, cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes mandarle mensaje también a ellas —

— Gracias hermano, de verdad me gustaría que fueras conmigo —

— Ya te alcanzare, además, en un mes no me querrás allá, ahora apúrate o perderás tu vuelo y tendré que aguantarte otro día mas —

— Eres un tonto — Me golpeo el brazo y me dio otro abrazo muy fuerte

Sonó el llamado para su vuelo y se fue, cruzo una puerta y al poco tiempo la perdí de vista, la extrañaría muchísimo, habíamos sido siempre muy unidos y ahora estaba yéndose durante 3 largos años, sabía que ella vendría algunas veces, y yo iría unas más, pero no iba a ser suficiente.

* * *

Un mes paso volando, llego el día cuando mis padre se irían, ese día no fui a trabajar, de hecho, había tenido muchos problemas el último mes con el gerente, y había tomado la decisión de renunciar, ya encontraría otro trabajo después; mis padres habían acomodado todo en una camioneta que les habían prestado, durante el mes ya habían estado llevando cosas a la nueva casa, así que lo que restaba era poco y fácil de transportar en un viaje, yo no me había quedado prácticamente con nada en el departamento, simplemente mi cama, una pequeña mesa de plástico, una laptop, un microondas, una estufa súper practica y pequeña y una pantalla pequeña, lo más básico que un chico de 24 años podía necesitar, yo no había querido quedarme con nada más, me hice a la idea de intentar conseguir mis cosas por cuenta propia, además tenía un buen presentimiento.

Acompañe a mis padres a la puerta del edificio, ahí ya estaba lista la camioneta con las cosas pasa irse.

— Adiós mi vida, cuídate mucho por favor —

— Si mamá, ustedes también, cuídense mucho y vayan tranquilos en el camino —

— Si hijo, gracias, come muy bien, descansa y duerme bien, no te desveles, no vayas a tomar mucho alcohol, y por favor, por favor, nada de mujeres en el departamento, y si las hay, cuídate —

— ¡MAMÄ! No hace falta que digas eso, no tomo tanto alcohol — dije riéndome un poco

— Claro, solo lo del alcohol — me abrazo muy fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente, yo la abrace también muy fuerte y le di un beso en su mejilla.

— Adiós hijo, te voy a extrañar —

— Adiós papá, yo te voy a extrañar mucho, cuida mucho a mi mamá y maneja con mucho cuidado, avísame en cuento lleguen allá —

— Si hijo, tú también cuídate mucho, échale muchas ganas a la escuela, al trabajo, sal adelante, no dejes de pagar la renta, la luz, el agua, el gas… —

— Papá, papá, lo sé, no lo olvidaré —

— Está bien, si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámanos, intentaremos venir seguido e intenta visitarnos cuando puedas también —

— Si, lo intentare, no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien — le di un gran abrazo y también beso mi mejilla, me pesaba apartarme de mis padres, los extrañaría mucho.

Se subieron a la camioneta, y arrancaron, mi madre bajo la ventana y grito

— Mándame mensaje todo los días, o llámame, repórtate para saber que estas bien, si no lo haces yo te voy a estar llamando y mandando mensajes —

— Si mamá, lo haré, pero no me llames siempre, tengo clases, y trabajo —

— Está bien, suerte mi amor — Me mando un beso desde la ventana mientras yo veía como la camioneta se alejaba y desaparecía al final de la calle.

* * *

Toda la semana siguiente no fui a trabajar, pero no falte a clases, nos habíamos inscrito al concurso del intercambio debíamos entregarlo antes de que acabara el mes, casi habíamos terminado el álbum de fotos, les habíamos pedidos a amigos y familia que fotografiaran diferentes puntos de México mientras se encontraban de viaje o de donde vivían, habíamos logrado compilar más de 200 fotos de lugares, tradiciones, festivales, fiestas, monumentos, museos y maravillas naturales de nuestro país.

Solo dos semanas después de que se fueran mis padres renuncie a mi trabajo, pero decidí no buscar uno nuevo de inmediato, me concentraría en entregar el álbum del concurso, aun nos quedaban dos semanas, y aunque estaba prácticamente terminado, aun había que afinarlo. Durante el concurso, pude pasar mucho más tiempo con Moon, con ella fui directamente al centro de la ciudad a fotografiar monumentos y arquitectura, fue una semana entera de salir con ella y pasar la mayoría del día juntos, me conto más sobre su familia, reímos junto, paseamos y comimos mucho, pues a ella de verdad le gustaba comer, ahora estaba seguro, me había enamorado de ella, de su forma de reír, de contar chistes, de hablar sobre una canción que le encantaba o de cuanto le gustaba bailar, cuando se le ocurría alguna pequeña locura y su forma de decirlo mientras reía y arrugaba su nariz, la tuve cerca tanto tiempo, y sentía que estaba tan lejos, que nunca iba a poder decirle cuanto me gustaba, lo que sentía por ella, no me atrevía todavía.

Llego el día que entregamos el álbum, lo revisarían y darían a los ganadores al final de las clases.

Cuando salimos de la última clase corrimos a la mesa de los jueces, juntaron a los 10 equipos que habíamos participado y anunciaron que todos los trabajos había sido excelentes, y por eso había tomado la decisión de premiar a tres equipos, el tercero y el segundo ganarían un viaje a algunos pueblos de México por un mes y el primer lugar sería el único que ganaría el intercambio de un año todo pagado.

Estaba muy nervioso, nos esforzamos mucho en ese trabajo, teníamos que ser los ganadores, sabía que los otros equipos habían hecho trabajos increíbles también, lo había visto, pero nosotros debíamos ganar, estaba seguro de que nos lo merecíamos, sentí que alguien agarro mi mano y apretó fuerte, era Moon, estaba tanto o más nerviosa que yo, los jueces se colocaron frente a todos los equipos y uno de ellos dijo.

— Quiero felicitar a los dos equipos que se llevaran el segundo y tercer lugar, hicieron una recopilación magnifica y se puede ver que eligieron muchos lugares y se apoyaron bien para investigarlos y fotografiarlos —

En ese momento pensé que se refería a nuestro trabajo y apreté un poco más fuerte la mano de Moon y también la de Jini que acababa de agarrar mi otra mano.

— Administración de segundo año y Diseño gráfico de primer año, felicidades chicos, ustedes se llevaron el segundo y tercer lugar, pero recuerden que solo lo llamamos así por protocolo, ambos fueron increíbles y merecían ser premiados de la misma forma —

Los jueces se acercaron entre ellos y empezaron a hablar, mientras los otros equipos ganadores pasaban a saludar a los directivos de la escuela.

— El primer lugar — ahora hablo una jueza

Jini apretó fuerte mi mano, Ali y Cat estaban abrazadas y dando pequeños brinquitos, Moon había escondido su cara contra mi pecho, y seguía agarrando fuerte mi mano

— El primer lugar hizo un trabajo precioso e increíble, de parte de todos los jueces los felicito totalmente por el bello trabajo que hicieron, y me pone muy feliz y orgullosa de haber sido su maestra cuando llegaron a esta escuela, Turismo muchas felicidades —

Escuche un pequeño grito a un lado mío y mi mano moviéndose de arriba abajo, era Jini dando pequeños saltos de emoción sin soltar mi mano, Moon soltó mi mano y me abrazo muy fuerte sin dejar de esconder la cara, Ali y Cat también saltaban de la emoción y en un momento se acercaron a nosotros y terminamos los 5 abrazados unos a otros.

Salí del departamento corriendo, había tenido que vaciarlo, me iría un año completo, afortunadamente no tenía muchas cosas, pude llevar todo a casa de mi abuela, y se quedarían ahí hasta que regresara, se me había hecho muy tarde, llevaba una maleta enorme, no había elegido mucha ropa, ya me compraría más estando allá, tuvimos dos meses completos para arreglar todo lo necesario para nuestro viaje, hoy salía nuestro vuelo, tendríamos que hacer escala en Estados Unidos y después a Corea, tome un taxi al aeropuerto y mi teléfono sonó cuando estaba llegando, era mi madre.

— ¿Ya estás en el aeropuerto? —

— Si mamá, apenas voy llegando, pero se me hizo un poco tarde —

— Que raro en ti de verdad —

— Gracias mamá, yo también te quiero —

— No olvides poner mucha atención en todo hijo, tu boleto, tu puerta, documenta tu equipaje, ¿No llevas nada que parezca polvo blanco o algo así no?

— No mamááá, no llevo drogas duras en mi viaje —

— Perfecto hijo, disfruta mucho tu viaje, y cuídate mucho, esta oportunidad no se repetirá, aprovéchala al máximo —

— Si, muchas gracias ma, tengo que irme, ya deben de estarme esperando y quizá llamando —

— Adiós hijo, que te vaya muy bien —

Llegue al lugar donde me había quedado de ver con Jini, Ali, Moon y Cat, ellas ya estaban ahí, pero parecía que apenas iban llegando también.

— ¿Están emocionadas? — llegue preguntando

— ¡No puedo con la emoción! — Me contesto Ali dando saltos

— Gray, cállate, ya quiero estar arriba de ese avión —

— Perdóname, Jini, ya solo un par de horas más, y ¿ustedes? —

— Claro que sí, estoy emocionada — me dijo Cat golpeándome el brazo, ella era muy parecida a mi hermana

— Si, ¿que tu no estas emocionado Gray? —

— Claro que sí, estoy muy emocionado, acerquémonos a donde tenemos que ir, no quiero estar aquí quieto —

Caminamos un poco y Jini se quedó atrás conmigo mientras las demás se adelantaban.

— Gray, este viaje es perfecto, tienes que decirle lo que sientes a Moon, ya todas lo sabemos, solo falta que ella lo sepa —

— Si tienes razón Jini, lo hare, le voy a decir lo que siento —


	3. Capitulo 2: Sorpresa

Capítulo 2  
Título del capítulo

Fuimos a comer mientras llegaba la hora de embarcar en el avión, fuimos a un restaurante barato pues, a pesar de que tendríamos todos los gastos pagados y una beca con el suficiente dinero para sobrevivir sin problemas, todo queríamos ahorrar un poco de dinero para cuando llegáramos a Corea y poder gastarlo en cachivaches. Pedimos platillos típicos, sabíamos que extrañaríamos la comida de nuestro país, y aunque todos sabíamos cocinar, el sabor sería totalmente diferente al de casa, comimos hasta llenarnos, aunque yo no comí demasiado, siempre me había producido un poco de mareo el despegue del avión ya comería un poco más durante el vuelo. Ya solo faltaba 1 hora para subir al avión, decidimos ir a la puerta de embarque a esperar que diera la hora, y pasamos la mayoría del tiempo conversando y preguntándonos qué tipo de actividades haríamos durante el intercambio. Finalmente dio la hora y llamaron a los pasajeros para abordar, fuimos de los primeros en entrar, teníamos asientos separados, me toco junto a Ali en los asientos centrales, mientras que, a Moon, Jini y Cat, les toco en los laterales junto a la ventana. Cat se volteó hacia mí mientras se sentaba y me dijo.

— No te preocupes Gray, tomare una foto linda de la ventana durante el despegue, el viaje y el aterrizaje para que no te lo pierdas, podrás verlo en vivo y en directo por la pantalla del celular — Me guiño el ojo en tono de burla y se dirigió a su asiento que estaba varias filas delante de los nuestros.

— Gray, no te preocupes, hablare con Moon sobre ti durante el viaje y te contare todo después — Me dijo Jini mientras pasaba por el pasillo.

Ali y yo nos sentamos, acomodamos nuestro equipaje de mano en los compartimentos, afortunadamente todos nos habíamos cambiado de ropa a una cómoda para el viaje, serian unas 5 horas hacia San Francisco y después otras 14 a Corea, contando todos los procesos calcule que tardaríamos unas 22 horas en llegar. Estaba planeado que llegáramos a Incheon alrededor de las 10 am, pero estaba seguro de que sería un par de horas después de mediodía al menos.

— Vamos Gray, ¿estarás con tu cara seria y de pensativo todo el viaje?, sabes que me incomoda cuando estas así, parece que quieres hacer algo malo —

— ¿Algo malo?, yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo malo a ti mientras vamos en un viaje largo — reí

— ¿Y quién dijo que a mí?, yo solo dije que pareciera que harás algo malo, no que fuera a mí, ves, tú mismo te echas de cabeza — me contesto también riendo Ali

— Ok, ok, no haré nada malo a naaadie, no te preocupes. —

Los pasajeros terminaron de llegar y el avión no tardó mucho en despegar, la promesa de Jini no pudo cumplirse pues Moon se quedó dormida de inmediato después del despegue, Cat ni siquiera pudo tomar fotos de la ventana, fue la primera en quedarse dormida incluso antes de despegar, Ali estaba escuchando música mientras ojeaba un libro de laberintos para niños.

— ¿En serio harás eso durante todo el vuelo? Te aburrirás antes de la mitad —

— Pues cuando me aburra dormiré, y así no sentiré el tiempo tan largo –

— Mejor veamos una película, traigo audífonos para dos —

— No me digas que tenías la esperanza de sentarte junto a Moon y ver una película durante el vuelo, si ya sabíamos desde antes como habían quedado nuestros asientos —

— Lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza de que Cat o Jini me lo cambiaran, pero ahora creo que hubiera sido un poco obvio, que bueno que no lo hicieron —

— Vamos, ya todas nosotras sabemos que te gusta, la única que falta por saberlo es ella misma, tienes que decírselo, Jini te lo dijo, esta es la oportunidad perfecta —

— Si, también lo se Ali, pero no sé cómo hacerlo, y no quiero pensar en eso ahorita, faltan muchas horas. Mejor veamos la película — encontramos una película de comedia y la pusimos. No paso ni media hora y Ali ya se había quedado completamente dormida y estaba medio recargada en mí, yo no la moví, y seguí viendo la película, cuando termino también me quede dormido, y así duramos todo el viaje hasta San Francisco.

Nos despertamos una media hora antes de llegar, cambiamos de vuelo y salimos una hora después hacia Corea, en ese vuelo me toco sentarme junto a Ali de nuevo y a Jini también, Moon y Cat estaban solo un par de filas adelante

— Bueno, sé que no pude hablar con ella, pero definitivamente debes aprovechar esta oportunidad para decirle todo, será como un nuevo, aquí no conoce a nadie — me dijo Jini

— Creo que tienes razón, pero, como lo hago, no conozco ningún lugar aquí que sea apropiado para decirle y sea algo bonito, digo, sería un poco sin emoción decírselo fuera de un aeropuerto, por ejemplo —

— Tranquilo, para eso nos tienes a Jini y a mí, recuerda que sabemos mucho de este lugar, nosotras seremos tus refuerzos para los planes y si algo sale mal, además no importa donde lo hagas, el decirle lo que sientes ya es algo bonito y especial —

— Jaja, ¿Quieres decir que ya estas esperando que algo salga mal? —

— No, pero siempre es bueno tener un plan alterno ¿o no? —

— Cierto, hazle caso, si sigues nuestras instrucciones no hay manera de que falles, a menos que de verdad seas un troll para eso —

— Esta bien, seguiré todos sus consejos, pero ahora mejor hablemos de otra cosa, están aquí adelante, no quiero que se enteren de casualidad por algo que diga muy alto —

— Muy bien, ¿Ya vieron el lugar donde nos vamos a quedar?, creo que te gustara bastante Gray —

— No, ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo lo viste? —

— Hace un rato enviaron la información por correo, mientras estábamos en el vuelo anterior, lo revise antes de subirnos a este —

— ¿Y por qué dices que me gustará? —

— Bueno, pues serán departamentos tipo lofts, con vistas muy bonitas de Seúl, Jini me dijo que son tus favoritos —

— ¿De verdad, por qué no lo vi antes? Ahora estoy más emocionado —

— Sabia que te gustaría, ahora ves, incluso donde nos quedaremos será un lugar bonito para que le confieses a Moon lo que sientes, la oportunidad perfecta como te dije —

— Esta bien, está bien, aceptare su ayuda, pero no voy a hacer algo precipitado ¿está bien?, creo que eso sería contraproducente —

— No te preocupes, no te aconsejaríamos que hicieras algo así, pero tampoco quieras aprovecharte del hecho que estaremos viviendo solos ¿entendido?, estaré vigilándote para que no te quieras pasar con ella —

— Vamos Jini, ¿De verdad crees que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así? —

— Pues no lo sabemos, por eso te vigilaremos —

— Gracias por el apoyo también Ali —

— Y también cuando lleguemos tendremos un par de semanas para descansar antes de que iniciemos las clases, será un tiempo perfecto para salir todos y divertirnos —

— Cierto, podemos visitar lugares bonitos —

— Tienen razón, creo que, si será un momento perfecto, bueno, disfrutemos del viaje —

Unas horas después Jini y Ali ya estaban dormidas, había estado leyendo, escuchando música, y viendo películas, yo había dormido la mayor parte del vuelo anterior, así que no tenía sueño. El avión estaba casi lleno, no lo había notado al principio pero en nuestro vuelo habían subido muchos extranjeros, yo estaba en el asiento que daba hacia el pasillo y podía ver varias filas adelante de mí y un par de atrás del otro lado del pasillo, la mayoría eran personas mayores, había algunos jóvenes de nuestra edad más o menos, pero la mayoría se notaba que eran estadounidenses, algunos latinos como de Colombia, de México éramos nosotros e incluso escuche a personas hablando que parecían de Brasil; desde hacía un tiempo me había acostumbrado a mirar a todas las personas cuando viajaba y analizar su comportamiento, un profesor nos había dicho que eso debía ser algo básico en nuestra carrera e intentaba ponerlo en práctica siempre que podía; mire unos asientos atrás y vi a una chica que si parecía de Asia, ya la había visto antes de que subiéramos a ese vuelo, iba vestida con un conjunto deportivo rojo, su piel era muy blanca y su cabello era castaño y lo llevaba suelto cubriendo un poco su rostro, no pude ver muy bien las facciones de su rostro porque tenía puesto un cubre bocas negro, sabía que eso era muy común en Corea y otros países de Asia, pero me parecía conocida, sabía que la había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba donde, también llevaba puestos unas gafas oscuras, me di cuenta que me había quedado mucho tiempo viéndola fijamente, y parecía que se había dado cuenta pues estaba volteando levemente a verme o en dirección cercana a mí y parecía nerviosa, me volteo a ver directamente y yo sonreí, agache la cabeza como haciendo un gesto de disculpa y ella me contesto con un gesto similar, pude notar a través del cubre bocas que había sonreído ligeramente y se había relajado, me acomode nuevamente en mi asiento y revise mi celular, mire mi correo y revise lo que Ali había mencionado del lugar donde nos quedaríamos, no se equivocaba en que tenía vistas increíbles, había dos un poco más grandes pensados para que se quedaran mis amigas en parejas, y uno un poco más pequeño para mí solo, aun así estaba decorado muy elegante, con acabados de madera y detalles en color negro, no parecía muy ancho pero era bastante largo y bien distribuido, también decía que el mío y uno de los grandes estarían en el mismo piso juntos con otros dos que ocupaban otras personas, y el otro estaría en el piso de arriba donde la mayoría estaban desocupados también venia adjunto un reglamento del edificio, lo estuve leyendo un rato, una de las cosas que más me llamo la atención fue que pedían que después de las 11 de la noche se evitara todo lo posible hacer mucho ruido, al final del correo entendí el porqué, decía que estaríamos en un edificio bastante exclusivo y en una zona donde vivían personas importantes, pensé un poco en qué tipo de personas importantes vivirían por ahí, quizá se referían a empresarios que trabajaban en casa y por eso pedían que no hiciéramos ruido para evitar problemas con ellos, o quizá eran actores y miembros de grupos o algo por el estilo, o una combinación de todo eso, era emocionante saberlo, me imagine encontrándome a algún actor que había visto en alguna película, serie o alguna cantante linda, en fin, guarde mi celular y me puse a ver una película pues Jini y Ali estaban dormidas y no me había dado cuenta hace cuanto se habían dormido, paso una hora más o menos y me levante para ir al baño, cuando pase por los asientos de Cat y Moon las voltee a ver, estaban viendo una película y me sonrieron cuando pase, les sonreí de vuelta y les pregunte con gestos si la película estaba buena, me contestaron que si igual con gesto y siguieron viéndola, cuando llegue al baño la puerta estaba cerrada y marcaba ocupado, por instinto toque la puerta pero nadie contesto, espere unos tres minutos y la puerta se abrió, alce la mirada y vi a una chica, ella salió con la cabeza agachada y la mirada hacia el suelo y al dar un paso choco conmigo, dio un paso hacia atrás y volteo hacia mi sobándose un poco la frente, me sorprendí un poco y me puse algo nervioso al ver a la chica que había visto antes en los asientos de atrás, era más o menos de mi altura, aun traía su cubre bocas pero ya no las gafas y pude ver sus ojos, eran marrón claro y muy bonitos, se quitó las manos de la frente y me volteo a ver con pena, me sorprendí un poco y me puse algo nervioso al ver a la chica que había visto antes en los asientos de atrás

— Lo siento, sorry — dije rápidamente, no sabía si hablar en español o en inglés —

— Esta bien, mi culpa, lo siento — me contesto ella con un español un poco forzado pero entendible, hacia una pequeña reverencia mientras se iba haciendo a un lado para abrirme camino.

— No, discúlpame a mí, estaba distraído y no pude quitarme para que pudieras pasar, ¿No te lastimaste? —

— No, está bien, solo me pegue un poco en la frente ¿Y tú? —

—Estoy bien, cuando te vi salir me sorprendí un poco y no pude hacerme a un lado —

— ¿Te sorprendiste? ¿Luzco un poco rara así? ¿Es por eso por lo que me estabas mirando hace un rato? — hablaba un poco lento y algunas palabras no las entendía muy bien, pero esto lo había entendido bien, me había visto y quizá ahora pensaba que era un loco o un acosador que se la pasaba viéndola.

— Oh, eso, ¿me viste? Perdóname, no quería hacerlo, es solo que me pareciste un poco familiar, quizá porque te vi antes de entrar al avión, es solo que en esta parte del avión hay mucha gente y bueno... — Seguía nervioso, y más porque ahora sabia con seguridad que me había notado viéndola fijamente y quizá había sido muy incómodo para ella.

— No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada, es que... Pensé que me mirabas porque me habías recono... —

— ¿Perdona?, no escuche muy bien lo último —

— Bueno, no es nada, voy a sentarme — esto último lo dijo muy rápido y no lo había entendido muy bien, pero se adelantó y no pude decirle nada más, pero imaginé que la había incomodado o algo por el estilo

Me quede un par de segundos viéndola irse y pensando en lo había pasado, quizá si había sido incomodo aunque ella dijera que estaba acostumbrada, me di cuenta que no me había dado tiempo ni de preguntarle su nombre, estaba seguro que no la volvería a ver, pero aun así sentía curiosidad de saber su nombre, ni siquiera volví a pensar en creer haberla reconocido y olvide el tema, entre al baño y al salir y mirarme en el espejo me di cuenta que estaba un poco sonrojado, me sorprendió de mi pues hacía tiempo que no me pasaba eso, había sido un encuentro poco usual y me había puesto nervioso, estaba seguro que sería algo gracioso para contarle a Jini y Ali, me lave la cara y fui a sentarme, cuando llegue a mi lugar mire inconscientemente hacia los asiento de atrás donde iba ella, estaba dormida, o al menos tenía los ojos cerrados, así que no me había visto mirarla de nuevo, si no, tal vez ahora si hubiera pensado que era un enfermo y la estaba acosando o algo así, me senté y vi que todas mis amigas estaban dormidas, aún faltaban algunas horas para llegar en el horario de Corea debería ser alrededor de las 3 am, así que pensé que sería un buen momento para dormir, y acostumbrarme un poco al horario, cerré los ojos y me puse mis audífonos, no tarde mucho en dormir.

Me despertaron hora y media antes de aterrizar.

— Gray, despierta, el desayuno—

— 5 minutos más, mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela —

— Ja ja, que gracioso, es increíble, no puedo creer que duermas tanto, faltan menos de dos horas para aterrizar y tu seguías dormido como un bebe —

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero había escuchado una pequeña risa que no sabía bien de quien era, pero parecía dulce.

— De que estas hablando Jini, ustedes la pasaron dormidas casi todo el viaje, seguramente te acabas de despertar también —

— Yo desperté hace una hora, y apúrate, ya trajeron el desayuno, aquí está tu plato —

— Yo desperté hace unas dos horas tú fuiste el último en despertar, incluso Cat y Moon despertaron más o menos igual que Jini —

— Si, no puedo creer que duermas tanto, por eso siempre llegabas corriendo a las clases, seguramente te quedabas dormido, eso no puedes hacerlo aquí, debes despertarte temprano, o nos retrasaras a nosotras, y te dejaremos —

— Saben que llegaba tarde a las clases por mi trabajo, pero no puedo negar que soy un gran amante del descanso profundo y prolongado — me reí un poco

— Claro, llámalo como quieras, yo diré que eres un dormilón y flojo — dijo Ali también riéndose mientras que Jini solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

Pronto aterrizamos, mientras todos se levantaban, mis amigas y yo seguíamos hablando, mire nuevamente sin pensar hacia atrás para ver si estaba esa chica, pero ya se había ido, supuse que fue una de las primeras en salir y me olvide del asunto, me levante a tomar nuestras cosas de los compartimentos para el equipaje y le pase todas sus maletas a mis amigas, salimos del avión y nos íbamos sorprendiendo con todo, Jini y Ali parecían niñas pequeñas gritando y saltando viendo todo y tomando fotos, aunque me había dicho y asegurado mil veces que ellas no harían algo así, Cat y Moon iban hablando de todo lo que veían, tomando fotos de cosa que se les pusiera en frente y riéndose de cómo no entendían nada de lo que estaba en los letreros, yo también me moría de la emoción pero intentaba hacerme el interesante siendo serio y calmado mientras caminábamos, cosa que duro poco cuando vi el aeropuerto al salir de los pasillos, era increíble, enorme, hermoso y moderno, no pude aguantar la emoción y también empecé a tomar fotos de todo, mientras caminábamos iba viendo todo lo que había e intentaba imaginar cómo sería fuera del edificio, pasamos un grupo de gente bastante grande, que parecía que estaba gritando y empujándose por llegar hasta adelante del mismo, quizá había algún famoso que estaba ahí y todos ellos querían verlo, nosotros no hicimos mucho caso de eso, estábamos cansados, habían sido muchas horas de vuelo y solo queríamos salir de ahí y llegar a descansar, ya habíamos recogido nuestras maletas y no queríamos retrasarnos en salir, cuando salimos del aeropuerto no tuve palabras, la vista era mucho más bonita de lo que había imaginado, nos apresuramos a tomar un bus hacia Seúl, que era donde estaba nuestro edificio.

Durante el camino no pudimos dejar de mirar por las ventanas, estábamos muy sorprendidos de lo diferente que era el paisaje, no habíamos entrado en cuenta de que tan diferente seria estar en otro país hasta ese momento, el bus tardo unas horas en llegar, pero el viaje no nos pareció pesado.

Llegamos al edificio alrededor de la 1 de la tarde, nos sorprendimos al ver que no era un edificio tan grande, pero tampoco tan pequeño, de alrededor de unos 10 pisos o menos, el entrar nos recibió un chico muy amable, nos explicó el reglamento del lugar, que ya habíamos leído, nos comentó los horarios de todos los servicios, como el de la recogida de basura, también teníamos un gimnasio, alberca y sala común para los inquilinos, nos mencionó que era importante mantener los departamentos limpios, ordenados y en buen estado, y volvió a mencionarnos la regla importante de mantener el menor ruido posible después de las 11 de la noche, si no cumplíamos con esto, se nos pediría que buscáramos otro lugar para quedarnos, termino de darnos los detalles y nos informó que nuestros departamentos tendrían cerradura eléctrica, y nos dio a cada uno nuestro código para abrir la puerta aunque también nos dio una llave que servía en caso de olvidar nuestro código.

— Bueno, subamos, tengo ganas de llegar a comer algo y después acostarme todo el día —

— Primero, ¿nos quedaremos así?, Moon y yo juntas y Ali y Jini en el otro —

— Si, nos parece bien, ¿o tu qué crees Ali? —

— Si, está perfecto, creo que nos sentiremos más cómodas así —

— Y yo estaré conmigo solito, será todo un paraíso —

— Ay si, te envidio, debe ser bueno tener un departamento para ti solo Gray —

— No te preocupes Moon, siempre que quieran serán bienvenidas para platicar y hacer algo juntos —

Jini, Ali y Cat me miraron al mismo tiempo con una cara muy graciosa, como diciendo "claro, como si no supiéramos que quisieras que fuera solo ella" y empezaron a reírse cuando Moon se volteó para ir al elevador, nuestros departamentos estaban en el piso 5 y 6, nos subimos todos al elevador y elegimos los pisos.

— Nosotras queremos estar en el piso 6 ¿está bien? nos gustó ese departamento — Jini y Ali nos miraron con ojos de gato

— Jaja, está bien, nosotras nos quedaremos en el del piso 5, al menos así estaremos a un solo piso de la alberca —

Llegamos a nuestro piso y salimos con nuestras maletas los tres que debíamos bajar

— Hay que salir en un rato a comer algo, y festejamos que ya estamos aquí — dijo Ali

— No es mala idea, pero ¿por qué no mejor salimos a comprar algunas cosas y nos juntamos todos a comer en uno de los departamentos? — Jini había dado la idea, mientras Cat me miro y dijo

— Yo digo que sea en el nuestro, quería proponer el de Gray, pero el suyo es el más pequeño, no sé si habrá suficiente espacio —

— Me parece bien, así no tendré que llegar a acomodar cosas para visitas — me reí

— Muy bien, de todos modos, sus departamentos están uno al lado del otro, así que estará perfecto — Mientras se iba cerrando la puerta, Jini me miro y me guiño el ojo mientras apuntaba con la cabeza hacia Moon y yo solo me reí

Caminamos hacia nuestras puertas, del lado izquierdo a mi puerta, estaba el de Moon y Cat, y del lado izquierdo estaba otro que se veía ocupado y en frente estaba otro también ocupado, ellas entraron primero y nos despedimos, quedamos en asearnos, descansar un rato y después salir a comprar las cosas para preparar la comida un par de horas después, cuando entre a mi apartamento me quede sorprendido un momento en la puerta, era más grande de lo que parecía en las fotos, entre por completo cuando escuche ruidos en el pasillo, justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta pude alcanzar a ver a dos chicas que iban llegando al departamento de en frente, iban con ropa deportiva, gorras y cubre bocas, abrieron la puerta y entraron, el lugar parecía bastante más grande que el mío, calcule que sería para unas cuatro personas como mínimo, desempaque mis cosas en mi habitación, tenía un ropero enorme al igual que la cama y un escritorio justo en frente muy amplio, me recosté un rato y mire mi teléfono, fui a bañarme y al terminar comencé a acomodar mi ropa, porque en realidad no había llevado muchas cosas, no tenía mucho en el departamento de México y no estaba acostumbrado a tanto espacio para mí solo, así que solo acomode mi laptop en el escritorio y cosas que necesitaría para la escuela.

Quise ir a ver si Moon y Cat estaban listas para ir a comprar la comida, me puse ropa cómoda y conecte mi teléfono porque se había descargado durante el vuelo, tome mi llave pues aún no confiaba en mi habilidad de recordar el código que nos habían dado y me dirigí a la puerta, escuchaba un poco de ruido afuera al otro lado del pasillo, imagine que serían las chicas que había visto antes, pensé en saludarlas cuando saliera y presentarme, pero al abrir la puerta y mirar hacia la puerta de enfrente me quede congelado, la chica del avión volteo a verme, sonrió y dio un par de pasos hacia mi mientras cerraba mi puerta.

— ¿Acaso estas siguiéndome? — me pregunto aun sonriendo

— ¿Yo? no, no, para nada, yo... acabo de llegar, bueno, vivo aquí... es decir, desde hoy vivo aquí — estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir y me trababa al hablar, ella ya no llevaba nada que le cubriera la cara, pude ver so rostro completo y ya la había reconocido

— ¿Oh en serio vivirás aquí? Entonces seremos vecinos —

— Entonces, ¿tú vives en este departamento? —

— Si, yo y otras dos amigas mías —

— Si, hace un rato que llegue, las vi llegar, aunque yo iba entrando por mi puerta y no pude presentarme ni verlas bien —

— Oh no te preocupes, en otro momento podremos presentarnos todos correctamente, por cierto, ya que seremos vecinos creo que debería presentarme, me llamo Sana —

— Si, lo sé —

— ¿Que? —

— Perdón, es que, te conozco, escucho las canciones de su grupo —

— Oh, entonces si me habías reconocido en el avión —

— En realidad no, y me alegra no haberlo hecho, si no hubiera estado muy nervioso, justo como ahora. Pero como llevabas cubierto el rostro solo me pareciste familiar, pero no logre reconocerte —

— Jaja, ¿nervioso? Pero fuiste muy amable, de hecho, creo que prefiero que haya sido así, que no me reconocieras, muchas veces cuando otras personas lo hacen reaccionan de formas muy extrañas —

— Bueno, justo ahora estoy luchando con mi emoción, de verdad no puedo creer que haya conocido sin darme cuenta a una artista tan famosa y que me guste tanto, no te eh pedido una foto porque tengo mi teléfono adentro y sin batería —

— Jaja, bueno, esa ha sido una de las mejores reacciones con las que eh tenido que lidiar —

— Entonces, ¿te quedas aquí con compañeras del grupo?

— Así es, con Mina y Tzuyu, solo nosotras tres, las demás se quedan en otros departamentos cerca de aquí —

— Oh vaya, eso es emocionante, no solo hay una chica famosa que es mi vecina, si no tres —

— Me gusta tu sinceridad, por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre — Se rio un poco

— Es cierto, perdón, soy Gray, encantado de conocerte —

— Encantada Gray, y ¿a dónde ibas? creo que te interrumpí cuando ibas saliendo —

— Oh, no, para nada, iba a ver si mis amigas estaban listas, quedamos de salir a comprar algo para comer, supongo que querrán preparar algo —

— Oh, lo siento, entonces no te interrumpiré más, si nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿te parece si vamos a la sala común y conversamos un poco más? —

— Claro, me encantaría, pero ¿dijiste, "si nos volvemos a encontrar? —

— Si, bueno, es que tendremos un concierto en 6 días, así que estaremos practicando bastante estos días, no creo pasar mucho tiempo por aquí, pero después de eso, puede que sea más fácil —

— Muy bien, yo tendré un par de semanas libres también, así que si, espero verte por aquí —

— Este bien, nos vemos luego Gray, fue un gusto conocerte, y la próxima vez podremos considerar lo de esa foto —

— Claro me encantaría, nos vemos, el gusto fue mío —

Después de despedirnos se volteó hacia la puerta, la abrió y entro a su departamento, yo me quede parado donde estaba hasta que cerró la puerta y unos segundos más, me quede mirando hacia su puerta, había sido surrealista, nunca me había imaginado que eso podía llegar a pasarme, pero acababa de suceder, se me escapo una risa de incredulidad y camine hacia el departamento de Moon y Cat, toque la puerta y se tardaron unos segundos en abrirme.

— Gray, por fin, llevamos 10 minutos llamándote y no contesta — Cat me recibió y estaba con una toalla en la cabeza

— Lo siento, deje mi teléfono cargando la batería —

— Y no pudiste contestar mientras estaba conectado, si apenas tocaste, no creo que hayas hecho más de 10 minutos desde tu puerta hasta aquí —

— Bueno es que... — No sabía si debía contarle sobre a quién había conocido, y tampoco si debía contarle que me había quedado esos más de diez minutos hablando con una chica que había conocido en el avión y por puro azar había encontrado aquí también

— Es que... ¿que? —

— No nada, estaba distraído acomodando mis cosas por eso, y ¿por qué me estaban llamando? —

— Pues para saber si ya estabas listo, Jini y Ali ya bajaron desde hace rato, están arriba con Moon —

— Si, de hecho, estaba listo desde hace media hora o más, solo que no sabía de ustedes, me la pase revisando mi teléfono —

— ¿No estabas acomodando tu ropa?

— Si, ósea... La acomode después de un rato porque no sabía nada de ustedes —

— Mmm que sospechoso, no te creo, pero está bien, vayamos ya a buscar algo para comer —

— Este bien, háblale a las demás —

— Niñas, vámonos, ya llego Gray —

Jini, Ali y Moon bajaron, llevaban puesta ropa holgada, parecía como si estuvieran listas para irse a dormir, incluso no tenían el pelo arreglado, solo lo llevaban amarrado, la única que lo tenía suelto, pero no precisamente peinado era Jini.

— Vaya, cuanta producción le pusieron a la película —

— Muy gracioso, solo iremos a comprar algo para comer, no creo que sea necesario estar muy arregladas para salir a 20 metros del edificio — dijo Ali

— No lo sé, quizá se encuentren alguno de sus famosos favoritos por aquí y pierdan la oportunidad de conquistarlo con la primera mirada — dije riendo para mí mismo recordando lo que había pasado en el pasillo

— Si claro, es el primer día, como si tuviéramos tanta suerte y eso nos pudiera suceder justo hoy —

— Ya dejen de mover la boca y mejor muevan las piernas que tengo hambre — dijo Cat terminando de secarse el cabello y poniéndose una sudadera

— Tampoco es que tu estés muy arreglado eh, Gray — me reprocho Ali mientras todos salíamos del departamento

Bajamos por el elevador y al llegar al lobby del edificio nos encontramos con algunas personas que vivían en los pisos abajo de los nuestros, el mismo chico que nos recibió estaba hablando con ellos, nos presentó con todos y ellos nos dieron la bienvenida, ofrecieron su ayuda si algún asunto surgía mientras estábamos ahí y se despidieron para dirigirse a sus viviendas.  
Salimos del edificio y caminamos hacia la derecha, a dos calles encontramos una tienda.

— Ok, sé que debí preguntar esto antes, pero ¿alguien sabe cocinar o preparar algo con los ingredientes de aquí? —

Se miraron entre ellas e hicieron una mueca de fastidio y cansancio

— No, creo que ninguna de nosotras pensó en ese pequeño detalle, ¿y tú?, digo vives solo, deberías saber preparar algo y que al menos este comestible —

— Pues se hacerlo, pero no sé cómo utilizar algunos ingredientes de aquí, y nos hace falta algunos otros que no veo aquí —

— Mmm, solo compremos algo precocido y que solo debamos calentar, después de hoy podremos comer en la universidad, así no nos preocupamos más por esto — Parecía que Moon moría de hambre y solo quería regresar pronto a su departamento

— Si, además ninguna de nosotras tiene muchas ganas de ponerse a cocinar, solo queremos comer y descansar — Jini tomo una caja grande de cereal

Tomamos varias cosas necesarias para comer durante algunos días, aún quedaba tiempo para comenzar las clases en la universidad pero decidimos llevar comida lista para calentar durante esos días o salir a comer a restaurantes pequeños hasta que pudiéramos usar la cafetería de la universidad, salimos con muchas cosas y casi todas me las dieron a mí para cargarlas, afortunadamente solo eran un par de calles para regresar al edificio.  
Cuando llegamos y entramos de nuevo al lobby mis amigas iban caminando delante de mí con algunas bolsas pequeñas más, iban mirando las bolsas cuidando que nada se cayera ni se rompiera, alce la mirada y vi que Sana se dirigía de frente hacia nosotros, iba acompañada de Tzuyu y Mina, sentí un leve escalofrió recorriendo mi espalda, quería saludarla pero no sabía si estaría bien, quizá no quería que ni sus amigas ni mis amigas se enteraran de que nos conocíamos, quizá debía actuar como si no la conociera, pero me sorprendí al momento en que volteo a verme y sonrió como si fuera un viejo amigo.

— Hola Gray, ten cuidado con esas bolsas — me dijo mientras pasaba al lado mío, Mina y Tzuyu me voltearon a ver un poco extrañadas

— Eh, si, si gracias, tendré cuidado — Me había tomado por sorpresa de nuevo, no sabía cómo reaccionar — le conteste mientras ella iba llegando a la puerta y saliendo del edificio mientras se despedía de mi con un gesto con la mano

Mis amigas ya se habían adelantado un poco, parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de nada, camine más rápido para alcanzarlas y pensé que solo había sido otro encuentro casual, cuando llegue con ellas para esperar el elevador Cat me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Mira, con razón no contestabas el teléfono — dijo Cat

— ¿De que estas hablando? mi teléfono está cargándose en mi departamento —

— Si por supuesto, y ese tiempo que tardaste en ir desde tu departamento al nuestro, veo que no lo desaprovechaste —

Las demás solo escuchaban y no decían nada, de repente me miraban riéndose un poco, estaba seguro de que debía tener la cara completamente roja, sentía mis mejillas calientes y mis orejas también, Jini volteo a verme

— No tiene nada de malo Gray, si iba a haber alguien que hiciera amigos rápido estando aquí estoy segura de que ese ibas a ser tú, aunque debo decirte que no me lo esperaba tan rápido, no llevamos ni medio día aquí y ya tienes una conocida en el edificio —

— Bueno, en realidad la conocí durante el vuelo hacia acá, estaba un poco más atrás de donde estábamos nosotros sentados, y la encontré y platiqué un poco con ella cuando fui al baño —

— Vaya, si bien dice Cat que no pierdes el tiempo — Jini se echó a reír al ver como se volvía a poner roja toda mi cara.

— Oye Gray, pero, se me hizo conocida, se parecía mucho a Sana, la que te gusta y las que iban con ella se parecían mucho a Mina y Tzuyu — Ali me miro con aire interesado

— Nah, quizá solo se parecían, es imposible que ellas estén aquí, que nos las hayamos encontrado el primer día y más aún, que Sana me hablara — dije conteniendo un poco las ganas de decirles que, si eran ellas, sabía que debía ser discreto con eso, porque podía afectarlas si no sabía guardar el secreto

— No lo sé, en verdad se veían muy parecidas, pero bueno, aquí muchas intentan parecerse a los Idols, quizá sean de las que sí lo han logrado —

Moon era la que iba completamente callada, solo se reía y reaccionaba a lo que íbamos diciendo y jugando. Llegamos a nuestro piso y entramos al departamento de Moon y Cat, decidimos preparar fideos para no tener que hacer mucho y poder descansar un rato, mientras comíamos estuvimos hablando de los planes para los siguientes días que teníamos libres, acordamos salir a algunos lugares e ir de compras, casi ninguno tenía ropa abrigadora y estaba a punto de empezar la temporada de frio ahí.  
Terminamos de comer y seguimos hablando, al cabo de una hora decidimos ir cada quien a descansar a su departamento, Ali y Jini fueron las primeras en salir, cuando camine hacia la puerta Moon me detuvo antes de llegar.

— Entonces, ¿a esa chica la conociste durante el vuelo? — me miraba un poco extraño mientras hacia su pregunta.

— Si, fue una plática de unos minutos nada más, ni siquiera me hubiera imaginado que estaría viviendo en el mismo lugar que nosotros —

— Claro, no había forma de que lo supieras, está bien, que tengas buena noche Gray —

— Claro buenas noches — apenas pude terminar la frase, Moon ya había caminado conmigo a la puerta y cerrado inmediatamente después de terminar lo que ella decía

Camine hacia mi puerta y voltee inconscientemente hacia la puerta de Sana, me quede mirando un par de segundos como esperando que saliera, aunque me sentí como un tonto por hacerlo, como si ella estuviera esperando el momento en que yo caminara por el pasillo para salir de su habitación y saludarme. Justo me encontraba pensando eso cuando el sonido del elevador se escuchó, inmediatamente corrí hacia mi departamento, teclee lo más rápido que pude el código para abrir y falle la primera vez, a la segunda se abrió la puerta y entre corriendo y cerrando la puerta lo más rápido que pude, lo primero que hice fue mirar por mirilla de la puerta, unos segundos después vi pasar a Sana, Tzuyu y Mina por el pasillo y entrar a su departamento, no sabía si me había visto entrar como un desquiciado por la puerta, pero sabía que el ruido al cerrar debieron escucharlo, sobre todo porque azoto un poco la puerta cuando la cerraba, deje soltar un suspiro largo y profundo, no sabía porque me había escondido así cuando escuche el ruido del elevador pero lo que si sabía es que me ponía nervioso al encontrarme con Sana, seguramente porque se trataba de una persona famosa y no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso, algo más que me parecía extraño era la forma en que Moon se había despedido de mí, prácticamente me había cerrado la puerta en la cara sin dejarme terminar de hablar, quizá se sentía mal o pensó que si me quedaba más tiempo sería raro que los vecinos vieran salir a un hombre de su departamento el primer día que llego ahí, aunque si supiera quienes son las vecinas no se preocuparía por cosas como esas.

Fui directamente a acostarme, ni siquiera revise mi teléfono ni prendí la laptop, solo me tumbe en la cama y me quede mirando al techo por un rato hasta quedarme dormido, estaba bastante cansado y habían sucedido muchas cosas en un solo día que todavía tenía que procesar.

* * *

Durante la siguiente semana estuvimos casi todo el tiempo dentro de los departamentos, solo salíamos a comer juntos en los restaurantes cercanos y cenábamos cada día cambiando de departamento, aún quedaba una semana libre antes de empezar las clases y decidimos visitar el Rio Han antes de quedarnos sin tiempo, eso sería el día jueves, hoy era lunes y al levantarme decidí ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría que yo imaginaba necesitaría en las clases, le mande un mensaje a Moon y las demás para saber si querían acompañarme, solo ella me contesto y dijo que estaba ocupada y las demás seguían dormidas, durante la última semana desde el primer día se había comportado extraño conmigo, evitaba conversar conmigo y cuando le mandaba mensajes pocas veces me contestaba. Salí de mi departamento y baje al lobby del edificio, le pregunte al hombre que estaba ahí todos los días, no se veía mucho más grande que nosotros, quizá tenía unos 20 años, pero era bastante grande, media alrededor de 1.90 metros, espalda ancha, pero era delgado, y sobre todo muy amistoso, era quien nos había estado recomendando los lugares para ir a comer durante toda esta semana.

— Que tal Jin Woo, buen día ¿sabes de algún lugar donde vendan artículos para la escuela o algo por el estilo? —

— Buen día joven gray, claro, hay un complejo comercial donde podría encontrar todo lo que necesite, pero está un poco lejos, más o menos a 25 minutos tomando un bus, y no suele ir mucha gente, pero hay una tienda muy buena de artículos que pueden ser útiles en la universidad —

— Esta bien, hoy tengo el día libre y será bueno conocer un lugar —

Tomé el bus en una parada a unos 300 metros del edificio, durante el recorrido pude ver algunos lugares interesantes, quizá alguno de estos días podía regresar con las chicas para pasear, mientras tanto el tiempo paso rápido mientras miraba todo. Me bajé del bus y seguí las instrucciones de Jin Woo, no estaba muy lejos, pero tenía que caminar un poco, tarde un poco más de cinco minutos en encontrar el complejo comercial, entre y vi que era enorme, pero con poca gente, había muchas tiendas de ropa donde había en su mayoría chicas y también tiendas de artículos para el cuidado de la piel, gracias a Jini y Ali, sabía que ese uno de los temas más serios en Corea. A lo lejos en el segundo piso vi la tienda que me había recomendado Jin Woo, me dijo su nombre, pero la verdad es que aún no sabía casi nada del idioma y no le había entendido, pero la reconocí por la descripción que me había dado de la parte de afuera, decorada de dorado con artículos escolares por todo el marco de la entrada. Entre a la tienda y saque mi lista para ponerme a buscar lo que necesitaba, principalmente bolígrafos, post its, algunas carpetas y donde anotar, sabía que podíamos utilizar la laptop para tomar apunte de las clases, pero estaba acostumbrado a no hacerlo así que había decidido llevar una especie de bitácora para que no se me pasara nada por alto. Estaba buscando los post its en el pasillo cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro, voltee pensando que habría hecho algo mal o prohibido y que el de seguridad me querría sacar, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Mina enfrente de mí y a Tzuyu al lado de ella.

— Hola, tú debes de ser Gray — me dijo Mina con una voz dulce y elegante

— Hola, sí, mucho gusto —

— Perdona que solo te hayamos interrumpido de esta manera —

— Oh no, no hay ningún problema, de hecho, se siente un poco raro, pero increíble que celebridades sean quienes te hablen —

— Oh ¿entonces si sabes quiénes somos? — Pregunto Tzuyu

— Rayos, creo que Sana no les había contado mucho cierto —

— No, en realidad el día que te saludo en el lobby le preguntamos, pero solo dijo que eras un amigo que había conocido ese día y que vives enfrente de nosotras —

— Bueno, básicamente es justo eso, la conocí en el vuelo y la volví a encontrar como mi vecina —

— Bueno, es un gusto conocerte, Tzuyu me dijo que sería buena idea conocerte y presentarnos, pero creo que no es tan necesario — Mina hablaba lento, su español era mejor que el de Sana y definitivamente mucho mejor que el de Tzuyu

— Bueno, no, en realidad las conozco, pero frente a mis amigas pretendo que no, no quiero causarles problemas o inconvenientes —

— ¿Ya nos conoces, o Sana te hablo de nosotras? —

— Ya las conocía, por eso no le eh mencionado a nadie que me eh encontrado con ustedes y quienes son, aunque dos de mis amigas las conocen, así que no creo que se mantenga en secreto para ellas mucho tiempo —

— Bueno, por lo menos te agradecemos mucho que tu intentes ser más discreto, con razón le agradas tanto a Sana —

— ¿Que, yo? —

— Bueno, tenemos que irnos, ayer tuvimos un concierto y estamos algo cansadas, Sana esta por aquí, tal vez la encuentres, adiós —

— Adiós Gray — Dijo Tzuyu que había estado muy callada

— Espera, ¿Por aquí? ¿dónde? —

Las dos salieron de la tienda y no pude seguirlas, termine de buscar lo que necesitaba y pague en la caja. Al salir de la tienda camine hacia una tienda de electrónicos que estaba a dos locales de donde estaba, justo antes de entrar escuche que gritaban mi nombre

— ¡Gray! — volteé y vi a Sana saludándome desde la entrada de una tienda justo enfrente

— Hola, veo que Mina no mentía al decir que estabas por aquí —

— ¿Eh, hablaste con Mina? —

— Si, bueno ella y Tzuyu fueron a hablar conmigo mientras estaba comprando —

— ¿Eso hicieron? A mí me dijeron que irían a esa tienda a buscar algo, y cuando regresaron solo dijeron que habían olvidado que tenían que hacer algo y debían irse, me pareció muy extraño, me abandonaron y se suponía que veníamos a comprar ropa juntas —

— Vaya, parece que solo te dejaron para que yo te encontrara — me reí pensando que era ilógico que esa fuera la razón

— Claro, eso debió ser, entonces acompáñame tu a comprar ropa —

— ¿Que? Espera, estaba bromeando con eso —

— Oh, entonces ¿No me quieres acompañar? — se notó un poco de decepción en su mirada y agacho la cabeza

— No, no es eso, con todo gusto te acompaño, pero... —

— Perfecto, ven conmigo — no me dejo terminar lo que estaba diciendo y me tomo del brazo jalándome hacia la tienda de al lado

Entramos y pude ver que la ropa que tenían dentro era de un estilo más urbano, la mayoría eran jeans, camisas de lana a cuadros o lisas y chaquetas de cuero negras o de mezclilla, me reí un poco al ver los conjuntos

— ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta este tipo de ropa? — me pregunto volteando a verme un poco apenada

— No, de echo pensé que lucirías muy bien con este estilo —

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — sus ojos brillaron al escuchar eso y salió emocionada a tomar dos camisas y unos pantalones

Empezó a tomar mucha ropa y buscar tallas, debieron pasar unos 10 minutos y sentía que ya había agarrado la mitad de la ropa de la tienda, cada vez que tomaba algo me preguntaba que me parecía, casi toda me parecía una buena opción, así que por mi culpa llevaba media tienda encima, o eso me parecía a mí. Después de un rato de estar buscando entre filas y filas fue a probarse todo lo que había tomado, salía una vez tras otra del probador con diferentes conjuntos, muchos de ellos eran bonitos y otros no me terminaban de convencer, quizá porque ella llevaba unos tenis negros y con algunos combinaban mejor unas botas, o al menos eso pensaba con poco o casi nulo sentido de la moda, como en cada conjunto también pedía mi opinión intentaba decirle solo si me gustaba como lucia y eso parecía convencerla más que entrar en detalles. Termino eligiendo solo un pantalón y una blusa color vino, en ese momento recordé todas las veces que había acompañado a Jini y Ali a comprar ropa, tomaban un monto de prendas y solo se llevaban una, aunque también Moon hacia lo mismo, solo que ella a veces no se llevaba nada, ahora que recordaba eso, sabía que sería un día largo de ver ropa por doquier. Al mismo tiempo pensé que sería bueno, yo tenía que comprar también ropa, ya que prácticamente no llevaba nada y menos algo preparado para el frio. Cuando fuimos apagar mire el precio de las prendas y casi me caigo de la sorpresa, eran bastante caras.

— No te preocupes, esta vez la pagara la compañía —

— Bueno, es que nunca eh comprado algo tan caro — sentía un poco de pena al decirlo

— Bueno, eso es bueno, el dinero que ganas lo ahorras bien ¿no? —

— Eemm si, algo así — me ataco una risa nerviosa repentina — En realidad gasto mucho en bocadillos y comida de todo tipo, tampoco es que ahorra tanto —

— Jaja, al menos lo admites, pero está bien, es un gusto necesario —

— Si tienes razón, no hay nada mejor en que gastarlo —

Salimos de la tienda y caminamos un rato mientras llegábamos a otra y aprovechamos para conversar un poco.

— Oye, quisiera pedirte un favor — me dijo ella sorprendiéndome un poco

— ¿Un favor? Claro, dime, ¿En qué podría ayudarte yo? —

— Bueno, no es algo tan difícil, quiero practicar mi español, y pues no se si me podrías ayudar con eso —

— Bueno, yo encantado, solo que pues aún no hablo muy bien el coreano y tampoco tengo muchos conocimientos en cuanto a una forma de enseñar español a cualquier persona que hable otro idioma —

— No te preocupes, no será necesario que me des clases ni nada, ya estoy tomando clases por mi cuenta, solo quiero seguirlo practicando porque no tengo mucho tiempo, y quería pedirte ayuda a ti, que de vez en cuando conversemos un poco y me ayudes a mejorar un poco mi acento —

— Ah sí, si es eso claro que puedo ayudarte, me dijiste que había una sala común en el edificio ¿no? ¿Qué tal si nos vemos ahí cuando podamos para conversar y practicar un rato —

— ¿Te parece si empezamos hoy? —

— jaja, sí, creo que ya estamos conversando, empezamos bien —

— Si, tienes razón — río mientras se tapaba un poco la cara

— Oye hablando de que no tienes mucho tiempo, ¿Que tal su concierto, salió todo bien? —

— Si, muchas gracias, casi no tuvimos más que tiempo para practicar, pero valió la pena, todo estuvo excelente —

— Excelente, me sentía preocupado, no sabía si se estarían presionando demasiado —

— No te apures, normalmente estamos así o más presionadas, pero es lindo que te preocupes, muchas gracias —

— Si, bueno, en realidad no es nada… ¿Te parece bien si entramos a esta tienda? Quiero comprar un abrigo y ropa para el frio —

— Claro, yo también estoy buscando un abrigo —

Entramos a una tienda elegante donde había mucha ropa abrigadora, elegí rápidamente algunos suéteres de cuello alto ya que en realidad no había muchas más opciones, parecía que así lo usaban todos. También tomé dos pantalones que me agradaron y fui a pagar mientras Sana elegia más ropa. Ya tenía mis prendas pagadas cuando recordé que también estaba buscando un abrigo grande, justo cuando estaba pensándolo, Sana apareció con dos abrigos uno de hombre y otro de mujer.

— Mira Gray, creo que este te quedaría bastante bien, me di cuenta de que no tomaste uno antes de pagar —

— Oh, gracias, justo estaba pensando en ir a buscar uno — me probé el abrigo y me quedaba bastante bien

— Te luce bastante bien —

— ¿Tú crees? ¿No es demasiado largo o grande para mí? —

— No, esta perfecto, además encontré uno parecido para mí — ella me mostro su abrigo y efectivamente eran bastante parecidos, solo que el mío era de un gris un poco oscuro y tenía los detalles en marrón y el suyo era gris claro con los detalles en negro

— Cierto, y son bastante elegantes — me había gustado mucho la elección que hizo, la mire y estaba sonriendo, ya tenía todas sus cosas así que se dirigió a pagar y me forme detrás de ella

— ¿Eso sería todo? — pregunto la cajera después de registras todas las demás prendas, o al menos eso fue lo que imagine que había preguntado pues lo hizo en coreano

Sana se giró hacia donde estaba yo, tomo el abrigo de mis manos y dijo algo también en coreano dándole mi abrigo a la cajera y volviendo a voltear hacia mí.

— No te preocupes, yo pago por esta vez —

— Espera, no, de verdad… — no sabía que decir y no sabía cómo detener a la cajera o como decirle que no lo cobrara en esa cuenta

— Vamos Gray, es solo un abrigo, te dije que esta vez pagaba la empresa, y yo tengo que cubrir una cantidad de gasto en ropa — dijo mientras pasaban su tarjeta por el lector, ya no había nada que hacer

— Pero, no era necesario, además, ¿no te meterás en problemas por que encuentren un abrigo de hombre en la cuenta de tus compras?

— Jaja que cosas dices, claro que no, puedo decir que es un regalo para alguien del staff, solemos hacerles regalos de vez en cuando y la empresa no sabe ni a quien ni en qué momento se los damos, y si eso no es factible puedo decir que es un regalo para mi padre —

— Vamos Sana, me haces sentir muy apenado y siento que te deberé algo —

— Perfecto, podrías invitarme un café o alguna bebida fría en la sala común del edificio — me guiño el ojo, tomo las bolsas que le entregaba la cajera y dio media vuelta para salir mientras yo me quedaba congelado sin poder reaccionar por un par de segundos.

Cuando reaccione y la alcance salimos de la tienda y seguimos hablando sobre su concierto (yo aun no podía olvidar el tema del abrigo y se lo seguía mencionando de vez en cuando diciéndole que se lo pagaría, y ella solo me decía que no había problema y cambiaba de tema de nuevo), me contó que durante su concierto hubo un pequeño incidente donde Jihyo había resbalado con el confeti que lanzaban y había caído de espaldas agarrándose a Momo que también se había caído con ella, al principio puse cara de preocupado pero cuando me dijo que no se había lastimado comencé a reír.

— Vaya, eso debió ser vergonzoso y divertido a la vez —

— Realmente lo fue jaja, pero estamos un poco acostumbradas a que nos pasen ese tipo de situaciones, ya no nos avergüenza tanto como al principio —

— Me imagino que no, ya llevan algunos años desde su debut, deben de estar más que experimentadas en ese tema, hablando de su debut, yo las conocí cuando ya habían debutado, creo que cuando estaban por estrenar la canción de Cheer up —

— ¿De verdad? Es decir que nos conoces casi desde que iniciamos —

—Así es, y de echo al principio la que más me gustaba era Nayeon, pero después cambio y mi favorita se volvió Jihyo —

— Mmm vaya… — parecía que lo que dije la había enojado un poco

— Pero si debo ser sincero, ahora que te conocí y pude ir de compras contigo, mi preferencia ha cambiado por completo, y te volviste mi favorita — parecía que había funcionado, su expresión cambio a una sonrisa en cuanto lo dije

— Ja, solo dices eso porque conmigo es con la única que has convivido, Nayeon es divertidísima y Jihyo es increíble, no me sorprende que te gustaran ellas —

— Cierto, seguramente lo son, pero ahora que te conozco se que tú también eres genial —

— Gracias Gray, aunque ahora que somos amigos habrá momentos en los que convivirás con todas ellas, así que espero que tu decisión se mantenga y no cambies de parecer —

— ¡Imposible! — lo dije riéndome y al parecer un poco alto porque todas las personas a nuestro alrededor nos voltearon a ver, me sentí un poco apenado y caminé más rápido entrando a una tienda cercana

Fuimos a varias tiendas de ropa y accesorios mientras seguíamos hablando, en solo una yo compre más camisas y un par de tenis blancos que según me había dicho Sana, estaban muy de moda en Corea en ese momento, mientras que Sana seguía eligiendo muchísima ropa y llevándose solo la mitad o solo una o dos prendas de entre todo lo que se probaba. Así, entre platicas, risas y compras se pasaron un par de horas y decidimos irnos. Salimos del lugar y ella se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento, tenía al alguien que la estaba esperando para llevarla hasta el lugar.

— ¿No quieres que te lleve? —

— No, tranquila, tomare el bus —

— Vamos, será más rápido que te lleve, mi conductor no dirá nada y si dices que ya hablaste con Mina y Tzuyu ya no habrá ningún problema —

— Bueno, sé que no habrá ningún problema con ellas y quizá tu conductor no diga nada, pero si alguien más nos ve sé que se crearan rumores, y no quiero causarte problemas, además tengo que aprenderme las rutas de los buses, no siempre estarás para rescatarme del tedioso camino jaja —

— Je, está bien, ¿Te parece bien entonces si nos vemos dentro de dos horas en la sala común? Aun me debes una bebida o un café —

— Ja, claro, me parece muy bien, nos vemos en un rato —

— Genial Gray, te veo allá, adiós —

— Adiós — Mientras se iba yo pensaba en que en tan solo unos pocos días me había amistado con una celebridad del Kpop, mi cerebro aun no lograba procesar todo lo que me pasaba, pero mientras ella más se alejaba más salía de mis pensamientos.

Tome el bus de regreso a casa, y tardo solo un poco menos que el de ida, llegue al edificio y salude a Jin Woo, que parecía que estaba terminando su turno porque ya estaba sin uniforme, subí por el elevador y camine hacia mi puerta, esta vez no voltee hacia la puerta de Sana, si no hacia la de Moon y Cat, me preguntaba si ya se habrían levantado, quizá sería buena idea llevarles algo de comer, justo estaba pensando en eso y abriendo mi puerta cuando escuche que alguien abría la puerta del apartamento de mis amigas y al mismo tiempo se abría la puerta frente a la mía

— Gray, eres tu — mina iba saliendo del apartamento

— Hola, ¿descansaron? — había escuchado abrirse la puerta de Moon, pero nadie salía aún del apartamento

— ¿Descansar? Ah sí, cierto, claro… Descansamos mucho después de venir para acá, por cierto, Sana te dejo algo, dijo que lo habías olvidado — entro y salió unos segundos después con una bolsa de la tienda donde compramos

— Oh mi abrigo, es cierto, muchas gracias —

— ¿No esta aquí? —

— Se esta duchando, dijo que tenia algo que hacer al rato, ¿acaso hará algo contigo? — me miro con intriga y sonriendo un poco al decirme esto

— Eh… Bueno, iremos a comer a la sala común, y acordamos que le ayudaría a mejorar su español —

— Oh, interesante, pues intenta no llegar tarde y llevar algo delicioso para comer, le encanta comer así que tendrás que lucirte —

— Bueno, pensaba pedir algo o comprar algo, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ingredientes ni se cocinar muy bien los platillos de aquí —

— Ok, tranquilo, anota tu número en mi teléfono y te enviaré un buen restaurante donde puedes pedir platillos ricos y que le gustan a ella —

— Muy bien — me temblaban un poco las manos, ahora no solo hablaba con Sana, también ya mantenía conversación con Mina y sobre todo estaba anotando mi numero en su lista de contactos, debía ser la época de más suerte de mi vida

Le regrese su teléfono y nos despedimos, ella cerro la puerta y yo me gire hacia la mía, escuche también un pequeño ruido de otra puerta cerrándose, y la única otra puerta cercana sobre ese pasillo era la de mis amigas, y comencé a pensar en que era raro que nadie saliera desde que se abrió, entre a mi apartamento y sin pasar mas de 5 segundos recibí un mensaje, era de mina: "Gray, este es el restaurante que te mencione, no es muy caro y su comida es deliciosa, también te envió algunos platillos que podrían gustarle a Sana. Adiós, diviértanse"

Entre a ducharme también y al salir me puse unos pantalones solamente, revisé nuevamente mi teléfono y tenía más mensajes, uno de ellos era de Sana:

"Gray, me parece irónico y divertido que Mina haya conseguido tu numero antes que yo, y me enoja un poco que no me lo dijeras a mí, pero, me alegra tenerlo ahora y poder hablar contigo, nos vemos en una hora, te espero abajo"

Rei un poco al leerlo, el otro mensaje era de Cat y decía:

"Vamos para tu apartamento en unos minutos, no tardes en abrir"

En ese momento se escucho que tocaron la puerta. Fui inmediatamente a abrir y al hacerlo todas mis amigas gritaron muy fuerte.

— ¿Que les pasa? — pregunte un poco asustado y molesto

— ¿Qué nos pasa? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo es que nos abres la puerta estando sin playera? — Dijo Jini cubriéndose los ojos mientras ella y las demás entraban

— Mierda, perdón, acabo de ducharme — fui corriendo a ponerme una playera, había olvidado completamente que estaba así

— ¿Iras con nosotras entonces? — Moon pregunto descubriéndose la vista

— ¿Con ustedes? ¿A dónde irán? —

— Gray, en serio, te envié un mensaje, ¿es que nunca los lees? — Cat me golpeo en el brazo un poco molesta

— Ah sí, acabo de ver el mensaje, pero solo vi la parte donde decía que vendrían y después fui a abrir la puerta, perdón, supongo que había otro que no vi —

— ¿Iras con nosotras entonces?, o, ¿saldrás con tus otras amigas? — Moon parecía un poco molesta, pero no podía ir, ya había quedado con Sana

— Aun no me han dicho a donde irán —

— Iremos a comprar ropa, recuerdas, habíamos quedado que en estos días iríamos todos — Ali también entro en la conversación

— Oh, eso… Pues… — voltee a mirar las bolsas de ropa que había dejado al llegar y mi abrigo que seguían sin acomodar

— ¿Fuiste de compras sin nosotras? — Cat me volvió a golpear el brazo, esta vez mas fuerte, parecía enojada de verdad

— No, bueno si, pero no fue así… Puedo explicarlo —

— Esta bien, hazlo —

— Bueno, en la mañana fui a conseguir cosas para la universidad a un lugar que me recomendó Ji Woon, y estando ahí me encontré a las vecinas y dos de ellas se fueron, acompañé a la tercera a comprar porque me lo pidió, me pareció de mala educación abandonarla como lo hicieron sus amigas — en mi mente la explicación había sonado totalmente coherente y fundamentada, pero por las miradas furiosas de mis amigas me imaginaba que para ellas era completamente absurdo

— Bueno, no me parece correcto que fueras con una desconocida y no con nosotras, pero pues ya lo hiciste, y nosotras apenas decidimos ir, no te avisamos desde antes — Jini hablaba tranquilamente, pero yo sabia que estaba furiosa, ese tono siempre lo usaba conmigo cuando realmente se había molestado conmigo

— Bueno, dices que Ji Woon te recomendó el lugar lo mínimo que puedes hacer es llevarnos — Ali también sonaba más tranquila

Cat y Moon no hablaban, solo me miraban fijamente, pero cuando Ali menciono que las llevara, Moon se dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento azotando la puerta, Cat la siguió mientras me hacia un gesto de desaprobación y negando con la cabeza y salió también volviendo a azotar la puerta.

— Eemm… Pues… No, tampoco podre hacerlo, quede de comer algo con Sana —

— ¿Qué? ¿Sana? — gritaron al mismo tiempo Ali y Jini

— Mierda, se me escapo —

— Lo sabía, sabía que se me había hecho conocida, era obvio que era ella, y las que iban con ella son Mina y Tzuyu — Ali estaba me miraba como les hubiera escondido el mayor secreto de la historia, y en cierta manera así era en lo que a los tres nos interesaba

— Nos mentiste cuando dijiste que no eran ellas y que solo se parecían, seguro lo sabias desde que la conociste en el avión y nos lo ocultaste todo este tiempo — Jini parecía menos molesta, pero aun así molesta por haberles mentido y ocultado eso

— Si lo sé, lo siento, pero te juro que cuando la conocí en el avión no sabia que era ella, llevaba puesto un cubrebocas y se me hizo conocida pero no estaba seguro de que fuera ella, hasta que la volví a ver aquí justo frente a mi puerta —

— Osea que nos lo has ocultado por al menos una semana entera —

— Vamos, en serio no quería hacerlo, pero, ciertamente me puse a pensar si era buena idea decirles, porque pues estoy seguro de que deben cuidar su identidad y mientras menos personas sepan que realmente se tratan de ellas mejor, y muchas menos personas que sepan donde viven —

— Ok en eso tienes razón, pero, me parece increíble que no confíes en nosotras, siempre te estamos contando todo y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con nosotras, te aseguro que no le hubiéramos dicho a nadie y tampoco lo diremos ahora —

— Lo se lo sé, lo siento, de verdad, ¿pueden perdonarme? —

— Tranquilo, entendemos esa parte, pero… ¿comerás con ella? ¿desde cuando te tiene tanta confianza? ¿cómo paso todo esto? ¿estas intentando algo con ella? ¿Y moon? ¿Lo sabe? ¿es por eso por lo que esta tan molesta contigo? —

— Fueron demasiadas preguntas, pero no, no intento nada con ella, y no se si Moon lo sepa, no sabia que estaba tan molesta conmigo, no sé cómo sucedió todo esto, en serio también estoy descubriendo porque me paso todo tan de repente, y no se como es que me gane así su confianza —

— Gray, piensa en Moon, ¿No dijimos que le contaras tus sentimientos en esta semana?, para eso vamos a ir a Rio esta semana —

— Lo sé, y eso no ha cambiado, no porque Sana sea mi amiga voy a dejar a Moon por ella, y vamos, como que es un poco inalcanzable para mí, es una famosa —

— Bueno, puedes tener razón, aun así, debes poner más atención a lo que haces, puede haber cosas que lastimen o incomoden a Moon y tu ni siquiera lo notes —

— Lo sé, y de verdad me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes hoy —

— Pues claro, nosotras fuimos quienes les dimos la idea para que pudieras salir con Moon —

— Eres un tonto Gray —

— Lo siento, yo no planee las cosas así —

— Esta bien, ya no hay que preocuparnos por lo que paso, ahora tendrás que aplicarte más ese día que salgamos, y será mejor que nos vayamos ya, o puede enojarse también con nosotras Moon —

— envíanos la dirección del lugar que te dijo Ji Woon, y tomaremos un taxi —

— Claro, tengan cuidado —

— Esta bien, adiós, Gray, nos vemos en la noche o hasta mañana —

— Muy bien —

Jini y Ali salieron del apartamento mientras yo me quedaba como idiota viendo la puerta cerrarse. Unos segundos después mi teléfono sonó, vi que era un mensaje de sana y pensé: "Vamos, que no sea nada malo, no se ni como pude con esto". Abrí el mensaje donde me decía que ya estaba lista y que bajaría en unos 10 minutos, si me parecía bien encontrarnos en el elevador para ir a la sala, el mensaje también tenía un pequeño detalle que decía "… está haciendo un poco de frio, ¿Por qué no llevas tu abrigo para cubrirte bien, le respondí el mensaje y le dije que me parecía buena su idea, le avise que ya había pedido la comida, lo había hecho justo antes de duchar para que pudieran tener tiempo de prepararla y entregarla. Fui rápidamente a vestirme, y cuando estuve listo le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que saliera. Sali de mi apartamento y la esperé frente a su puerta, cuando salió me di cuenta de que ella también llevaba el abrigo que se había comprado recién en la misma tienda que yo, parecía como su fuéramos una pareja vistiendo a juego.

Tomamos el elevador y llegamos al piso del lobby, ya que había que pasar por ahí para llegar a la sala común, salimos del elevador y caminamos hacia el lobby por el pasillo, al llegar ahí me detuve de golpe y me quedé helado, sentí como subió el frio por todo mi cuerpo. Mis amigas estaban esperando en el lobby su taxi, Jini y Ali me voltearon a ver sorprendidas, Cat y Moon me miraban un poco molestas y su mirada cambio a completamente molestas cuando una señora que iba pasando dijo: "Vaya que lindos abrigos, incluso parecen un pareja, están a juego". Moon salió molesta del edificio y Cat se volteó para no verme.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto Sana chocándose conmigo pues iba revisando su teléfono cuando me detuve sin avisar


End file.
